Shakespeare Comes to Hogwarts
by LadyLigeia19
Summary: Hogwarts decides to put on a production of Shakespeare's famous 'Romeo and Juliet,' and everything, despite the unexpected cast list, is going smoothly until Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender decide that they want someone different to play Romeo...DHr.


_"A rose by any other __word would smell as sweet…" _

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. JK Rowling owns half of them, and W. Shakespeare the other half.

This story takes place 6th year, AU. Sorry if I get any facts wrong…I haven't read the books in quite some time, so I may have forgotten about some stuff that happened in book 5. Please feel free to tell me if I messed up any essential part of the story.

Note: My class put on 'Romeo and Juliet,' and I played Juliet for part of it. I'll be taking quotes directly from the play itself.

Please bear with me through this. I'm not very talented at writing humor fics, and I'm doing my best. Romance is more my thing, so you'll probably see that I'm stronger in that area.

Without further ado…enjoy 'Shakespeare Comes to Hogwarts'!

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a bright, cheery morning in early September, just a few days after the start of classes for the Hogwarts students. The bewitched ceiling of the Great Hall reflected the inviting atmosphere of the outside world, resplendent with a magical sun and drifting white clouds. The quiet, peaceful babble of students chattering filled the hall as the diners talked amongst themselves, recounting their summer adventures and discussing the schedules for the coming year.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, with a few other of their friends, were all seated together at the Gryffindor table, exchanging conversation between bites of French toast and poached eggs. Hermione, as usual, had a book propped up against her glass of 2-percent milk, although, as Ron noted quickly, it wasn't a book from the Hogwarts library.

"Why are you reading _now_, Hermione?" Ron complained, helping himself to another crepe. "There's so much to talk about! You didn't even tell us how your summer in Greece went!"

Hermione waved a hand vaguely in his direction, not even looking up from the book.

Frustrated, Ron snatched it away from her, and read the title out loud.

"_The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_?" he read, snorting with laughter. "'Mione, what rubbish is this?"

Hermione tried to grab her prized novel back from Ron, but he held it out of her reach, chuckling as he scanned the first page. "It's a wonderful story, Ronald," she replied haughtily, "that I'm not in the least bit surprised you haven't read—and it's most _certainly_ not rubbish. If you must know, it is a very famous Muggle love story, written in 1594 by the renowned British playwright William Shakespeare. It tells the sad tale of two lovers from feuding households who fall in love but end up killing themselves out of helplessness that their love could never be."

"The ending sounds good," said Ron, stuffing a forkful of bacon into his awaiting mouth.

Hermione sighed peevishly, and removed _Romeo and Juliet_ from his grasp. "It's supposed to be tragic," she muttered.

At that moment, Luna Lovegood happened to pass by behind Hermione, returning from an excursion to the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of _Romeo and Juliet _over Hermione's shoulder, and sighed delightedly.

"Reading Shakespeare, Hermione?" she questioned, grinning.

Hermione nodded. "Rereading, actually. I read it for the first time over the summer. I also saw the play with my parents."

"Oh really? I didn't know you'd read it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What hasn't Hermione read?"

"No kidding," Harry murmured.

Hermione suddenly noticed a large leafy necklace that was strung around Luna's neck. It looked like someone had emptied their salad plate and had stuck a needle and a piece of thread through all the leaves, creating what reminded Hermione vaguely of a Hawaiian lei. "What is that you're wearing, Luna?" she asked, trying to sound polite.

"Oh this?" Luna giggled and removed the leafy necklace, holding it out to Hermione for inspection. "My cousin Florinda says that it protects against Three-Horned Bandisnouts. I hear that they're quite ubiquitous in these parts."

Ignoring Luna's crazy theories, Hermione smiled weakly. The slipshod talisman reeked of week-old cabbage. "Wouldn't want to keep you from your breakfast, Luna," she said, surreptitiously encouraging Luna to leave.

"Of course," smiled Luna, and took off in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. A leaf from her Three-Horned Bandisnout necklace fluttered off and landed on the floor.

Ginny watched her leave, and shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever understand her," she sighed.

Harry and Ron finally convinced Hermione to set down her beloved _Romeo and Juliet _for a few minutes just so she could have a substantial breakfast before the first class of the day, which was Charms for the three of them. Hermione told of her voyage to Greece, while the two Weasleys recalled their trek through Ireland with their parents, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill.

"It rained the whole time," said Ginny drably. "And it was green. Very green."

"Great trip, huh?" Hermione laughed.

Near the end of the breakfast hour, Dumbledore climbed up onto the podium at one end of the Great Hall and held up his hands. Immediately, the Hall quieted down as the conversation gradually ceased, and all heads swiveled to look at the Headmaster.

"Good morning," greeted Dumbledore with a hint of a smile, peering at his students from above his half-moon spectacles. "I hope you're all enjoying your third morning back at Hogwarts."

A small round of applause broke out among the students. Someone from the Ravenclaw table cried out gleefully, "No Potions," and was met with a very nasty glare from Snape.

"Now," continued Dumbledore, "I have already gone through all the rule reminders and whatnot for this year. Despite my previous warnings, we have already had to deal with two instances of improper usage of the Inflation charm, which I'm appalled that any of you know, let alone dare to use in the corridors. Please…don't perform this charm. It is easy to repair, but not pretty to deal with."

His words were met with a few chuckles.

"I would also like to remind you that Quidditch tryouts are this Friday at six-o'-clock sharp at the Quidditch field. Anyone who wishes to try out for any of the four teams should put their name and year on the sign-up list, which is located right outside the double doors that lead into the Hall."

Harry and Ron gave each other a high-five. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Lastly," said the Headmaster, glancing over at the Gryffindor table, "it is my pleasure to announce that this year, Hogwarts will be holding its first ever school play. Coincidentally, this play will be one of the most famous Muggle plays ever written—William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_."

Their eyes wide and questioning, Harry and Ron exchanged a look of surprise. Ron mouthed something to Hermione, but she just applauded insouciantly with the rest of the students.

"Auditions will be held on Saturday at noon, in a location that will be announced shortly," Dumbledore went on, after the teachers had hushed the excited students. "Students wanting a part will be required to read part of a scene in the voice of the character they wish to play. The main parts are these." He drew a piece of parchment out of a hidden pocket in his long robe. He cleared his throat and read:

"Romeo, Juliet, Tybalt, Mercutio, Nurse, Benvolio, Paris, Lord Capulet, Lord Montague, Lady Capulet, Lady Montague, the Prince, Friar Lawrence, Balthasar, and the Apothecary. There are also some smaller parts for those of you who do not desire to memorize a lot of Shakespearean lines. Casting will be limited or unlimited, depending on how many students try out. The play will be performed in May, and your families are welcome to come and see it. The cast list will be posted in approximately a week."

To his left, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Ah yes." Dumbledore smiled. "I had nearly forgotten. Professor McGonagall has graciously volunteered to direct the play, since she has had past acting experience. Professors Trelawney and Flitwick will be co-directing, and Professor Sprout is responsible for the scenery and props. Professor Gladdion (A/N: that name is made up) is our costume designer." Dumbledore gestured to a petite, dark-haired woman in her mid-thirties, who Harry recognized as the Muggle Studies teacher.

The students had begun murmuring again, but Dumbledore tactfully held up his hand until he had everyone's attention once more. "I hope you all take this splendid opportunity," he spoke. "Even if you don't consider yourself an actor, just remember that there is a star inside of each of us, just waiting to surface."

"Can we just get back to eating?" Ron whispered impatiently. Hermione shushed him irritably.

"We have configured the rehearsal schedule so that it will not conflict in any way with Quidditch," said Dumbledore. "They will most likely be on alternating nights."

More cheers.

"That is all." Dumbledore got down off the podium, the hem of his robe trickling down the steps behind him. "You may resume your breakfast consumption."

As soon as the normal noise level resumed, Harry and Ron turned to Hermione. "This was all your idea, wasn't it?" Ron accused.

"Maybe," Hermione said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well, I think it's a great idea," piped up Neville, who hadn't said a word about _Romeo and Juliet_ since the idea was first brought up. "I mean, Hogwarts has never had a play before. It should be fun. I'd like to try out."

Ron gave a huge snort of laughter. "_You? Act? _Neville, you can barely remember homework assignments! How do you ever expect to memorize lines?"

Neville looked crestfallen. Hermione gave Ron a very cold glare. "Be quiet, Ron!" She then turned to Neville. "Don't listen to him, Neville," she exclaimed encouragingly. "I'm sure you'll be great. You'd make a terrific Benvolio!"

"Who's he?" asked Neville.

"He's Romeo's friend and cousin, who listens to him pine about his love, Rosaline."

Ron jabbed Harry in the ribs with his elbow. "Who would the Rosaline be? Luna Lovegood?"

Hermione hit him with her book. "Stop it, Ron, I'm serious!" she shouted. "I know you may take all this as a joke, but I'm glad that Dumbledore thought my idea was good enough to follow through with. _I'm _going to try out, too."

"For what?" Ron guffawed. "The Nurse?"

"_No. _Juliet, for your information."

Ron's laughter quickly turned to a yelp of pain as Ginny stomped hard on his foot. "I'm sure you'll make the part, Herm," she said admiringly, shooting darts with her eyes at her brother.

The new production was all the students talked about as they filtered out of the Great Hall and prepared for their first classes. Snippets of conversation ("I'm going to be Tybalt!" "Wouldn't it be great to be Juliet in the balcony scene?") drifted past Hermione's, Ron's, Harry's, Neville's, and Ginny's ears as they collected up their books and quills, slung their bags over their shoulders, and departed from the Great Hall. Hermione pulled Harry over to the side for a moment and began whispering to him, glancing at Ron out of the corner of her eye, while Ron waited patiently. Then she and Harry rejoined Ron and Neville, and the four of them waved goodbye to Ginny, who was soon lost in the throng of people rushing to class.

On the way to Charms, Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder, out of Hermione's earshot. "Please tell me you're not auditioning for this thing," Ron pleaded. "Harry, c'mon…"

Harry looked up at the ceiling. His cheeks turned slightly pink. "I don't know, Ron…it seems like it would be kind of fun…"

Ron heaved an enormous sigh. "_Harry! _Hermione talked you into it, didn't she?"

"Maybe…"

"What about Quidditch?" Ron was searching for any excuse now to keep Harry from doing _Romeo and Juliet. _

"You heard Dumbledore. Quidditch and the play will not conflict with each other. I could do both."

"Harry…"

Harry pushed his friend's hand away. "Drop it for now, Ron. I'll audition, see which part I get, and quit if it doesn't work out. Now come on, we're going to be late for Charms."

Ron watched Harry, Hermione, and the other students head off to Flitwick's class with an expression of disbelief. _Harry? Harry Potter? Auditioning for _Romeo and Juliet_? Along with Neville, Hermione, and undoubtedly Loony Lovegood? This was sure to be an interesting play.  
_

The red-haired boy was still lost in thought when he realized that the corridor was empty, and he had thirty seconds to get to class. As he rushed down the hallway, he yelled into the emptiness:

"Has everyone gone utterly insane?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chappie. Chapter 1 (really Chapter 2, but since this is the Prologue) should be up soon, by the end of the week, definitely. I'm open to suggestions, compliments, constructive criticism, questions, or anything else you can think of. Remember, flames to me will just be ignored and do nothing to help me as an author. 

In case you're wondering when Draco will come into the story (since this is a D/Hr), he's coming in the next chapter. We'll be seeing _plenty _of him…

Thanks so much to the-gothic-furby for editing! Check out her stories!

PeachBlossom19


End file.
